The present invention relates to a staple and thread assembly particularly useful in power-driven staplers for medical suturing. The invention is especially useful in treating urinary stress incontinence in a manner as described in our prior Patent Application filed in Israel, Serial No. 103737 filed Nov. 13, 1992, and is therefore described below with respect to such an application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in other applications as well. The teachings of that application are incorporated herein by reference.